Five Night's At Team Crafted (Comedy)
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Okay this is a combination of funny animations of FNAF. Only your favorite team crafted will be doing them XD Okay so if anyone has a Animation they want me to do, leave a comment. And I will be making this into a story as just Five Nights at Team Crafted. So enjoy your humor for now. WARNING: Cussing, some dark humor, and some sensitive materials. Disclaimer: Me No own Anything.


**A/N: Warning, cursing and some yaoi mentioned**

Tyler sat there eating some pizza, humming to himself as the lights went out. he blinked startled, then huffed in a annoyed manner.

"Oh, Goddamnit, Mitch... What the fuck do you think your doing dude?" he yelled as he heard from the hall way.

"Damn it!" Tyler huffed again.

"This is like the third time this week dude, just go back to the stage." he really wasn't in the mood for this now. As Mitch answered back.

"Suck my dick!" Tyler narrowed his eyes at the door.

"Don't act like I can't see, I will come out there if I fuckin' have too!" he yelled, as Mitch yelled back.

"Ah, Shit!"

"Don't you fuckin' make me come out there!" Tyler yelled back.

"Kiss my ass!" Mitch yelled back, Tyler's eye twitched.

 **"WE DO NOT USE THE LANGUAGE AT TEAM CRAFTED AMUSMENT PARK!"** he yelled.

 _ **"FUCK!"**_ Mitch yelled back.

 ** _"GODDAMNIT!"_** Tyler yelled back.

"Hahahaha!" Mitch laughed with a troll face.

~ Tyler's Night Shift At Team Crafted Amusement Park ~

Tyler sat there staring at the cameras as Husky stood at the pool. He had this unamused face ever as Husky looked around then then started to strain. A loud rumble as heard, then a popping. He was farting... This continued for about a while. As Tyler just sat there staring a the camera with the same expression, the one that said 'What am I doing with my life?'.

It stopped for a moment, Husky shifted as another pop happen. Then he jolted as the tiny pop happen, then he let out his breath. Tyler just stared at the camera. **-_-**

Husky looked around, "Yeah there was no hidden that one, that was defiantly me." he said

"THAT'S FUCKED UP DUDE!" Tyler yelled from his office.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Seto, Sky, and Jason stood by Sky's Hub.

"Am I the only one who want's the smooch the security guard?" Seto asked, smiling, as Jason snickered.

"Yeah Seto, I don't think any of us wanna... kiss, the security guard..." he said smirking, as Seto grinned.

"I wanna kiss him on the lips!" he declared, running down the hall. Jason looked at Sky, grinning. Sky shook his head at his friend. This would not end well...

Tyler looked at the camera again, only to jump a bit as Seto was looking at the camera, holding it with hands to keep it form moving.

"GIVE ME SMOOCHES!" the sorcerer android said, his eyes black with a purple dot in the center. Tyler blinked as he put the camera down, and turned the light on from his left. Only to see Seto with the same black eyes and a purple dot in the center.

"KISSES!" he yelled, as Tyler closed the door.

"Yeah fuck that." the night guard said as he went back to work.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tyler looked at the camera again to hear singing form Jerome's room.

 _'Do what you want cause I pirate is free, you are a pirate!'_

He put down the camera only for Jerome to pop up singing, _**"YAR-HAR-!"**_ then the bacca was gone.

Tyler sat there dumb founded for a moment, unsure what to think. What had just happen? He didn't have time to ponder on it long, as he was snapped out of his thoughts to hear.

"I'm gonna kiss ya." then kissing noises. it was silent for a moment, before Seto popped up in front of him making kissing noises. _*Cue loud startling noise as he did that*_

Tyler reacted by pushing his foot against Seto's face, as the android kept trying to get closer.

"GODDAMNIT, SETO!" he screamed.

.

.

.

Yeah, just another normal night at Team Crafted Amusement Park.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Hey guys, so there you have it CH 1 is by Kuledud3, the one I first saw that made me laugh the most.**

 **Have any favorites you want me to do. Leave a comment. Anyone you want to have play a certain part, let me know that also.**

 **Androids in this are: Seto, Sky, Husky, Ty, Jason, Jerome, Mitch, and Ian.**

 **Security Guard: Always Tyler AKA Muchingbrotato.**

 **Okay! Also, anything that I uses dose not belong to me, all rights to original owners. Mostly to the person who gave me this idea, after reading his Five Night's at Team Crafted (or hers :P) it gave me some inspiration thank you NinjaNekoAru and I hope you don't mind at all. :)**


End file.
